The invention relates to a voltage transformer with a voltage divider for measuring the voltage in medium high voltage and high voltage installations, having a combined arrangement of an ohmic divider resistor and means for compensating ambient electromagnetic effects.
Such voltage transformers with voltage dividers are known from DE 29 30 672 C2 or DE-OS 29 30 767. The known voltage divider consists of lens-shaped resistor elements which each have a central opening. With their central openings the resistor elements have been placed on a common threaded bolt, by means of which they are maintained together and fastened. Capacitively effective electrodes are also fastened on the same threaded bolt by being clamped between the lens-shaped resistor elements. The electrodes keep interferences by capacitive influences of the surroundings away from the voltage divider. The known device is expensive to produce, since the individual resistor elements must be individually produced and assembled. This applies even more so in connection with the coating of the resistor elements by means of a thick film resistance paste suggested by the mentioned references. This coating must be applied individually to each resistor element.